


easy prey

by daisy_chains



Series: Merlin Fics [23]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Canon Compliant, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Canon, the bullying part actually happens before the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:44:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_chains/pseuds/daisy_chains
Summary: “D’you think they’ll ever get bored of me?”“Nah, you’re too easy prey."





	easy prey

“Merlin?” The boy in question cowers against the trunk of the tree in which he hides. “Merlin, come on, they’re gone now, you can stop hiding.”

He doesn’t respond except to sniffle into the sleeve of his tunic, picking absently at the neckerchief wrapped around the scrape on his leg. The other, knowing Merlin all too well, picks out the sound with ease and climbs up to him. 

“D’you think they’ll ever get bored of me?” He asks miserably as his friend settles beside him on his branch. 

“Nah,” the boy responds, bumping shoulders with him lightly, “you’re too easy prey. But if you -”

“Not again, Will.” Merlin turns his head away, scowl forming. “I can't let anyone find out I have magic. That you know is bad enough, if Mother knew, she'd -”

“Poison my stew and make it look like an accident?” 

“Yeah, that.” They laugh, Merlin elbowing his friend in the stomach. “I mean, she wouldn’t _really_ do that.”

“But if she thought I’d out you, she would. Hunith is one scary woman.” Will swats Merlin’s hand away from where he continues to pick at the neckerchief-turned-bandage. “They get you good? Those rocks looked like they hurt.”

“They did,” Merlin agrees, “but it’s not so bad. Washed it off already, so that’s alright I guess.” 

“How’d you wash it when you’ve been up in the trees all afternoon?” It’s a question they both know the answer to, but Merlin still sticks out his hands and waggles his fingers in the air, snickering quietly as Will lets out a groan. “Why can you never just say ‘magic?’” 

“Now where’s the fun in that?” 

The two boys fall into a companionable silence, watching the sun fall in the sky until eventually Merlin speaks up again. 

“We should go back home now.” 

“Probably,” Will responds, “but we can wait a minute or two. The village isn’t gonna go anywhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write. I love these two and I wish we saw more of Will instead of him dying.
> 
> Also, Hunith being a terrifying force of nature when her child is threatened and everyone knowing it is what I live for, thank you very much, and Will would definitely joke about it all the time.


End file.
